


Black Velvet

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace character, Agender Character, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Attraction, Best Friends, Boys with make-up, Celebrations, Clubbing, Crushes, First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, Glitter, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: A night out with the best friend takes a sudden interesting turn





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsumugiaoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugiaoba/gifts).



“Come on, have some fun once in a while.” Kuroo smirks as he shoves a glass of some disinfectant into Tsukishima's hand.

“I'm here, what else do you want?” Tsukishima replies, putting the glass onto the table, among the other, albeit _empty_ , ones.

Yamaguchi passed a really difficult exam and purely because someone needs to make sure they all live to see tomorrow, Tsukishima agreed to come to this club. Conveniently named _Black Velvet_. Also, Yamaguchi has this friend that is a part of a theatre group right across the street and they sometimes use this club to celebrate their successes. They really had a great show or so Yamaguchi tells him. So, yeah, he has a few tipsy students with the prospect of more people showing up to most likely get more than tipsy this evening.

Being the reliable stoic shitbag of this pretty little group became a full time job somewhere along the way; however, having an extra memory for his phone filled with grade A blackmail material was certainly a worthy bonus.

“I really can't believe you...” He hears Kuroo say, or try to, any ways. The alcohol in his system was beginning to work. “How do you expect to get laid with that attitude?”

_Well, first, none of your damn business._

Second, he really doesn't. The crowd here failed to impress him. Or so he tells Kuroo to get him off his case. He _failed to be impressed by anyone or anything for that matter_ but why explain that to someone half asleep on the table?

Yamaguchi better get wasted soon so he can pick him up and get the hell out of here.

Speaking of whom, the freckled goof-ball of a childhood friend was nowhere to be seen. He left for the bathroom some ten minutes ago. Maybe he should check up on him.

Moving through a crowd of half drunk and more than half drunk people wasn't so bad, seeing how easily they moved with ease by falling over to the side with the faintest touch.

_Their parents must be so proud._

Them aside, the toilets were unusually vacant for this time of the night. Save for those occupying a few stalls for the rest of their stay. Yamaguchi's shoes and socks are not amongst them.

“Tsukki! Over here!” The bespectacled male hears from somewhere behind him.

He turns around and sure enough, there, at one of the VIP tables, sits Yamaguchi with no doubt the theatre group, going by how some of them still had their stage make-up on. Yamaguchi dearest moves from them and he can still walk straight – to both Tsukishima's relief and disappointment. He kind of hoped they could go home soon. Alas, no such luck. He'll have to stick around some more. Yamaguchi grabs him by the hand and starts dragging him towards the table.

“Great timing.” Yamaguchi smiles as he climbs the two stairs. “I was just about to get you. There's someone I'd like you to meet.”

“Yamaguchi-” Tsukishima begins but is cut short when Yamaguchi practically sits him down on a vacant seat.

“Everyone, this is Tsukishima Kei, my best friend.” Yamaguchi announces, very proud of that fact. “He's not comfortable with drinking parties, so please treat him kindly.”

_Ha-ha. Very funny. He should join in on the comedy acts._

“Now, now, Yamaguchi-kun. There's nothing wrong with that. Not everyone has to drink to have some fun.” One of them teases, winking at Tsukishima, before turning to the one next to them.

“Say, have you seen Tobio-chan anywhere?”

“He'll be here soon, he just went to wash up.” The person says, taking a sip of their drink. The first on pouts at that.

“Shame. That eye-liner looks really good on him.” The first one sighs on the melodramatic side.

“Leave him be. Just because he came to terms with it, doesn't mean he'll become the Hollywood stereotype.”

“I know, but...” And the pout is back again, as he takes his phone and shows a picture, “...admit it, he looks superb.”

“Yeah, yeah, just don't pester him.”

Tsukishima feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Okay, so the sparkly fellow is Oikawa Tooru, he's brilliant at all his roles; the one next to him is his assistant, Iwaizumi Hajime, and the one they're talking about is that friend I mentioned, Kageyama Tobio. He'll be here soon.”

“ _Oikawa-san, I told you not to use waterproof make-up._ ” A voice reaches them from behind, making them all turn and Oikawa scratch at his cheek sheepishly.

Personally, Tsukishima didn't know much about make-up, but what he  _could_ tell about it was –  _fuck, son, could you look more amazing because – damn_ .

Combine the faint dusting of glitter, similar to Oikawa's, only a bit more discreet, emphasizing the blue of his irises, that eye-liner previously mentioned  _did_ become him, with a simple T-shirt spelling _FUCK YOU, GENDER ROLES_ and skinny jeans and that spectacular frown on his face and you get one suddenly very mouth dry Tsukishima Kei pretty convinced he has a severe case of arrhythmia.

Never, and he does mean, never, had he seen someone who can pull of glitter and eye-liner and still look vaguely threatening, yet irresistible. Save Tanaka's sister, but that doesn't really count.

He doesn't have to fight an onslaught of ridiculous pop song lyrics flooding his now useless brain when he sees her.

 

_And as Tsukishima has doubts his latest exam was correct regarding his heart, Yamaguchi leans back and enjoys the show._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Before this I've never felt attraction to anything and have always been the reliable stoic shitbag of the friend group but I see you in this outfit that literally says, "fuck you, gender roles" and I'm pretty sure I'm going into cardiac arrest. - AU
> 
> First time tackling this kind of theme.
> 
> So what do you think?


End file.
